Family, Duty, Honor
by xxitisbluexx
Summary: Cuando Arya planea su venganza contra los Frey, jamás espera encontrar al hermano de su señora madre como prisionero. Ahora debe hacer una difícil decisión: continuar hacia Desembarco del Rey para tachar el nombre de Cersei, o permanecer junto a la única familia que le queda en el mundo. AU. Post S06E10.
1. Arya I

**Todo es propiedad de George R. R. Martin**

* * *

 **A/N** : ¡Estoy de regreso! ¡Feliz año nuevo para todos!

He estado trabajando en este fic hace un par de días. Pensaba hacer un 1-shot pero cada vez escribía más y más y agregaba más POV. Aún ahora apenas voy por la mitad, y ya pasé las 4.000 palabras, así que decidí separarlos en capítulos de 1.000 palabras aprox. También me da la oportunidad de publicar un cap por día, y de escribir los siguientes; y de darme más tiempo para continuar mis otros fics.

Desde luego esto es un AU, ubicado al final de la sexta temporada. Voy a seguir el cannon televisivo, pero habrá algún que otro detalle del libro supongo, aunque nada que cambie las cosas lo suficiente como para confundirlos.

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

Dejó que su mano tomara la suya mientras Black Walder la guiaba hacia las recamaras. Arya seguía observando todo a su alrededor, grabando en su mente las posibles vías de escape en caso de que algo salga mal, pero cuando el hombre volteaba para verla, ella simplemente le daba una dulce sonrisa y sofocaba una pequeña risa.  
La recamara de Black Walder era más grande de lo que esperaba, pero allí seguía la jarra de vino que había procurado llevar unas horas antes, y eso era lo único que le importaba. La puerta de madera se cerró y todo quedó en silencio; incluso cuando él comenzó a quitarse su jubón y pateó sus botas lejos, ella solo oyó silencio.

Cuando Black Walder se acercó para besarla, Arya le dio una sonrisa más antes de permitirlo. El hombre le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y una de sus manos viajó a su trasero, agarrándolo con fuerza. Su beso apestaba a vino, pero ella hizo todo lo posible por fingir que le gustaba; se pegó más a su cuerpo, y de vez en cuando soltaba pequeños gemidos que parecían alentarlo aún más. Sintió que él dirigía sus besos hacia su cuello –hacia su piel morena, no la piel lechosa de Arya de la Casa Stark–, y ella aprovechó la ocasión para separarse suavemente.  
—Acostaos, my lord —era una orden, pero ella conocía bien la forma de hechizar a un hombre para hacer que obedezca su voluntad; los años en Braavos, y algunas conversaciones con las cortesanas se lo habían enseñado—. Ahora voy a complaceros.  
Black Walder hizo lo que demandó, y después de desprenderse de su túnica y dejar al descubierto su pecho se recortó sobre la cama de plumas. Arya se volteó mientras caminaba hacia la mesa con la jarra. Vertió el pequeño frasco que ocultaba bajo su manga en la copa y volteó con una sonrisa, ofreciéndosela a su _amante_. Él la bebió en tres grandes sorbos, y fue entonces cuando se sirvió una para sí misma. Esa estaba limpia, pero de todas formas Arya se la llevó a la boca y solo permitió que el vino le moje los labios. Cuando estuvo segura de que no quedaba nada más para que él tome, sonrió y caminó lentamente hacia la cama.

No le dio oportunidad de elegir la posición, rápidamente se sentó sobre su regazo, agradecida del hecho de que era lo suficientemente alta como para que sean sus senos lo que quedaran a la altura de su rostro y no su boca. El hombre continuó con su tarea de besarle el cuello, hasta que decidió enfocarse más abajo. Chupeteó y lamió el valle entre sus pechos, mientras intentaba bajarle el vestido. Arya tenía ganas de apartarle la mano de un golpe, pero en vez de eso alineó sus muslos con su erección y comenzó a moler contra él. El placer que provoco en Black Walder hizo que se olvide de sus senos por el momento, aunque siguió besando su cuello. Incluso le mordió la piel con fuerza, y ella no pudo evitar dejar salir un leve gruñido.  
Él levantó la vista y ella vio sus ojos sumergidos en lujuria. «Es el momento» pensó, y cuando él quiso volver a besarla, Arya le puso su dedo índice en la boca y lo empujó para que recueste su espalda sobre la cama, con una sonrisa dulce.

Pudo notar a la perfección el momento en que los síntomas tomaron el cuerpo de Black Walder. Como comenzaba a pestañear varias veces, tratando de enfocar su vista borrosa; la forma en que intentaba levantarse, pero el peso de Arya era demasiado para sus fuerzas, como intentaba hablar, pero titubeaba y arrastraba las frases. Cuando él pudo enfocar bien su vista en ella, la encontró con una sonrisa perversa, y fue allí que comprendió que estaba en peligro. Comenzó a sacudirse violentamente, como un barco arrastrado por una tormenta en el mar, pero ella fue rápida y le ató las manos con las mangas de su propia túnica. Black Walder intentó gritar, pero el sedante había hecho su efecto ya y lo único que consiguió dejar salir fue un ronco quejido.  
Arya sabía que se dormiría pronto, así que no perdió tiempo. Se alejó un momento de su lado y metió su mano bajo la cama. Black Walder seguía retorciéndose entre sus ataduras, pero cuando la vio aparecer con _aguja_ en manos comenzó a chillar.

—Piedad —el hombre suplicó con gran esfuerzo.  
«¿Piedad? ¿Habéis mostrado piedad a Robb, o a mi señora madre?» Arya tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir esas palabras. Él no se merecía saber quién era ella; ese honor solamente lo tendría Walder Frey.  
—Piedad —Black Walder continuó sollozando, su voz cada vez más suave—. Oh Madre, ten piedad.  
— ¿Tengo cara de ser vuestra madre, my lord? —se burló, con una leve sonrisa.  
El hombre ya no tenía fuerzas para nada, excepto para llorar. Sus lloriqueos se oían como los de un niño pequeño, y era lo único que llenaba la recamara.

«Vallar Morghulis»

Aguja se deslizó entre sus costillas, y la habitación volvió a estar en silencio.  
Arya cerró los ojos y tomó una respiración profunda. Agradeció al Dios de la Muerte por la oportunidad que le había dado, y prometió un banquete de sangre en su honor.

* * *

 **A/N** : La única parte sacada del libro es en la que Arya se burla de Black Walder. Es otra de las características que ella adoptó del Perro.

El próximo POV será de Edmure.

¡Saludos!


	2. Edmure I

**Todo es propiedad de George R. R. Martin**

* * *

Edmure no podía recordar la última vez que tuvo una comida decente y abundante; pero el sonido que emitía su estómago era una prueba de que mucho tiempo había pasado ya. El hecho de que en el salón principal se esté celebrando un festín, tampoco ayudaba a sus ansías de comer algo. Los Frey solían privarlo de todo alimento algunas veces, cuando se cansaban de burlarlo y torturarlo psicológicamente; debería estar acostumbrado al dolor del vacío en su estómago, pero no.  
Trató de reconfortarse a sí mismo, diciéndose que pronto sería trasladado hacia Roca Casterly para ser prisionero de los Lannister y pensando en cada una de las cosas que Jaime Lannister le prometió; pero eso no lo ayudó, solamente hizo que la bilis suba a su garganta, forzándolo a tragar para no vomitar lo que sea que quede en su interior.  
Edmure cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejando salir un suspiro, y trató de encontrar su sueño pronto. Ni siquiera sabía si la noche había llegado, su celda solo conocía la oscuridad, pero él no podía hacer más que eso.

* * *

El ruido de los pasos lo despertaron, pero él no quiso subir la vista. Sabía que era uno de los guardias, que le traía algo para comer; o al menos eso deseaba. La puerta de la mazmorra se abrió con un chirrido horroroso, el mismo que emitían las ratas que vivían allí junto a él, y Edmure mantuvo su vista en la paja que cubría el suelo de madera, esperando ver caer una bandeja con algo de pan siquiera.

— ¿Lord Tully?  
Edmure no entablaba una conversación con nadie porque sabía a la perfección que solamente conseguiría ser burlado y humillado, pero esa voz era algo que jamás escuchó en todos sus años como cautivo, así que no pudo evitar subir la mirada. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para enfocar su vista y asegurarse de que la muchacha frente a él era real.  
«¿Qué, en los siete infiernos, significa esto?»  
Nunca tuvo una mujer para vigilarlo, especialmente una tan joven. No sabía por qué razón Walder Frey la había enviado, pero de seguro no era algo bueno.  
—De pie, Lord Tully —la muchacha ordenó.  
Edmure no hizo caso; simplemente se arrastró hacia una de las esquinas, lejos de ella. Trató de ver si algún guardia hombre la acompañaba, pero solo encontró oscuridad.

La extraña tomó una de las antorchas de las paredes y la sacudió hacia ambos costados, como si quisiera ver a la perfección la celda. A la luz de las llamas, lucía incluso más joven de lo que sonaba su voz. Tenía la piel blanca, y el cabello oscuro. Le recordó un poco a su esposa, Roslin, y su corazón dio un vuelco.  
— ¿Sois una Frey? —preguntó, con la voz rasposa y la garganta seca— ¿Sois una Lannister?  
—Vamos, debemos marcharnos —ella ignoró sus preguntas, y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse.  
Edmure no era estúpido, y no pensaba aceptar su ofrecimiento. De seguro todo era parte de un truco de Walder Frey, y sus hombres lo estaban esperando para matarlo por intentar escapar.  
«Debemos marcharnos» ella había dicho. ¿Marcharse dónde? ¿A Roca Casterly? ¿Por qué Jaime Lannister enviaría a una mujer para escoltarlo?  
—No pienso irme con vos a ningún lado —respondió con enojo—, no hasta que me digáis quien sois.  
La muchacha dio un paso hacia atrás, y él aprovechó el espacio para incorporarse. Sus piernas temblaban y tenía el cuerpo débil por la falta de comida, así que tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para evitar caer. Sólo entonces pudo notar la espada que ella llevaba en un costado, y todos sus instintos gritaron en alerta.  
— ¿Podéis manteneros en pie? —su fragilidad era más que obvia, por que ella volvió a dar un paso al frente como si estuviese dispuesta a cogerlo antes de que se desplome en el suelo; como si fuese capaz de soportar su peso, y omitía el hecho de que él prácticamente le doblaba la altura.  
Cuando la extraña extendió su mano nuevamente para ayudarlo, él ni siquiera lo dudó; reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y la tomó fuertemente por su muñeca. Aplicó tanta fuerza como le fue posible, y se sorprendió cuando ella no luchó para liberarse.  
—No habéis respondido mi pregunta —espetó, mirándola a los ojos— ¿Sois Lannister, o Frey?  
Ella no titubeó en su respuesta.  
—Soy una Stark.

Las palabras lo golpearon con fuerza; fue todo lo que necesitó para terminar de perder la compostura, y Edmure cayó de rodillas al suelo, sintiendo sus huesos a punto de crujir, y siseando por el dolor.  
«No, no es posible —su mente repetía una y otra vez—. La Casa Stark ha desaparecido, todos están muertos.»  
—No todos, Lord Tully —cuando la respuesta de la muchacha llegó a sus oídos, él supo que había dicho la última parte en voz alta—. No todos.  
Edmure subió su mirada, con todo su cuerpo temblando ante la presencia de aquella chica que aparecía en su vida como un fantasma del pasado. Se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para observar la piel lechosa, las pequeñas matas de cabello oscuro que caían a los costados de su rostro alargado; miró sus ojos grises, y fue ahí cuando lo supo.  
—Arya —pronunció su nombre con voz quebrada.

* * *

 **A/N** : Sé que estos capítulos están siendo un poco cortos, intentaré mejorar eso a partir de ahora. Próximo POV: Arya.


	3. Arya II

**Todo es propiedad de George R. R. Martin.**

* * *

Caminaron hasta el salón principal en total silencio. Edmure daba pasos pequeños y lentos, y ella reducía la velocidad para poder ir a su ritmo. Le hubiera gustado ayudarlo de otra forma, pero solo los Dioses sabían lo que aquel hombre había sufrido en su cautiverio, seguramente la mejor forma de ayudarlo era dándole espacio personal.

Cuando escuchó a los hijos de Walder Frey conversando acerca de su prisionero, Lord Edmure Tully, Arya no supo que esperar. Se imaginó uno y mil rostros para darle vida al hermano de su señora madre, trató de crear el peor escenario posible –dada las condiciones–, pero aún así se llevó una sorpresa. Aquel hombre no era más que una sombra débil, con ojos cansados, un cuerpo flaco como una espada, el cabello desgreñado y lleno de nudos, y toda la piel cubierta de suciedad. Le recordó un poco a sí misma; a Arry, el niño huérfano que viajó junto a Yoren y los demás hombres hacia el Muro.

Al abrir la puerta del gran salón, el olor de la sangre penetró con fuerza en su nariz. Caminó lentamente, procurando esquivar los cuerpos en el suelo –lo cual era bastante difícil–, y aprovechó ese momento para observar su obra, su venganza; grabó en su mente cada uno de los rostros de los hombres que masacraron a su familia, mirando sus ojos sin vida, su piel pálida y sus labios empapados en espuma, bilis y sangre. Podía escuchar a la perfección el llanto de las mujeres, encerradas en sus recamaras, temblando de miedo y sollozando por la escena que acababan de presenciar; pero, de todas formas, eso no impidió que una pequeña sonrisa se forme en la comisura de sus labios.  
— ¿Cuántos hombres se necesitaron?  
La voz de Edmure la sacó de sus pensamientos, obligándola a voltear para encontrarse con su mirada. Le tomo dos segundos comprender a que se refería.  
—Ninguno —respondió, sabiendo que eso generaría muchas más preguntas—. Solo yo.  
— ¿Sin ejército? —Edmure abrió sus ojos en sorpresa.  
—Sin ejército —ella confirmó.  
El hombre abrió su boca para continuar hablando, pero su voz tartamudeó, inseguro de que preguntar primero. Arya aprovechó el momento para levantar su mano, en señal de hacerlo callar.  
—Podemos hablar de eso más tarde —dijo—. Ahora debemos marcharnos.

Edmure asintió con su cabeza, antes de que su mirada se posara sobre uno de las copas de la mesa. Arya notó como él remojó sus labios con su lengua, pudo ver su deseo a flor de piel. Estaba a punto de acercarse para alejarlo, pero el hombre se movió rápido, y en un parpadeo ya sostenía la copa en su mano.  
—Tío Edmure —ella alzó la voz y, por supuesto, consiguió llamar su atención—. Yo no haría eso.  
Pudo ver a la perfección el momento exacto en que la verdad cruzó por la mente de Edmure; el hombre hizo una mueca de espanto y no tardó en arrojar la copa al suelo. El líquido manchó la madera, mezclándose con los rastros de sangre, e incluso desde la distancia a la que estaba, Arya escuchaba los jadeos que Edmure trataba de controlar, demasiado exaltado por la revelación.  
—Debemos marcharnos —le repitió una última vez, antes de continuar con su marcha.  
Tomó un segundo, o dos, hasta que finalmente escuchó los pasos de su tío, siguiéndola.

* * *

Cabalgaron envueltos en un silencio incomodo que ninguno de los dos cortó por horas, hasta que ella hizo una leve sugerencia para detenerse y dejar descansar a los caballos. Los animales no habían sido exigidos, puesto que Edmure aún estaba débil y ella procuraba mantener el trote lento, pero la noche estaba asomando y debían encontrar un lugar en el cual descansar. Arya decidió que sería mejor pasar las primeras noches a la intemperie, les daba la comodidad de escapar rápido si alguien iba en su búsqueda y la oportunidad de encontrar un lugar donde esconderse; además el invierno había llegado ya, y no se veía a demasiadas personas por allí, era perfecto.

Edmure bajó de su caballo y se sentó con una mueca de dolor. Ella no se demoró en encender el fuego, y ofrecerle la comida que habían robado de la cocina de Los Gemelos, junto con algunas monedas. Ese no era su objetivo, no había ido en busca de posesiones materiales, pero su plan inicial fue modificado por la presencia de su tío y a ambos le sería más útil continuar con su camino si no tenían que preocuparse por llenarse el estómago o pasar la noche bajo techo.  
El pensamiento fue un recordatorio de que debía continuar e ir a Desembarco del Rey; tenía que completar su venganza.

Arya subió la mirada hacia su tío, quien devoraba su pedazo de pan y queso con ansias en una clara confirmación de que esa era su primera comida en mucho tiempo, demasiado. La imagen fue suficiente para convencerla de no hablar aún de sus planes de separarse. Apenas conocía al hombre frente a ella, pero un pinchazo de malestar se acunaba en su pecho al imaginar dejarlo allí por su cuenta, luego de todo el infierno que había atravesado completamente solo.  
«Familia, Deber, Honor» el lema resonó en su cabeza y si no fuese porque había aprendido a encerrarse en sí misma para que el mundo no le haga daño, ya estaría rompiendo en llanto.  
—Será mejor descansar, Lord Tully —habló, luego de que él terminara su comida.  
Edmure sofocó una risa sin vida, y apartó la mirada.  
—Ya no soy un Señor —respondió, con voz ronca—. Me han despojado de mis títulos, mi tierra, y de mi…  
No terminó su frase, pero ella sabía muy bien que las próximas palabras serían "de mi familia".  
—Escuché a algunos hombres hablar acerca de vuestra esposa, Roslin —susurró, un poco temerosa de la reacción que obtendría de su parte— ¿Dónde está ahora?  
La mirada de derrota que recibió la hizo imaginar lo peor, al menos hasta que su tio respondió.  
—Los Lannister la tienen —el dolor en su voz era claro—. Jaime Lannister me dio su palabra de que me permitiría unirme a ella y a nuestro hijo si le entregaba Aguasdulces, y eso hice.  
«La palabra de un Matarreyes» Arya tuvo que forzarse a sí misma a callar. Ella no conocía la historia del hombre que tenía en frente, y no podía juzgarlo.  
—Traicioné a mis hombres, a la sangre de mi sangre —él continuó, apretando su puño con fuerza—. Ayudé a mis enemigos a tomar mi propio hogar.  
—Los Frey os tenían como prisionero, y usaron a vuestra esposa para amenazaros —Arya estaba lejos de recordar la forma de consolar a alguien, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo—, no os culpéis. El pasado está atrás ahora.

Edmure subió su mirada, encontrando la suya, y permaneció varios segundos en silencio. Él la observaba detenidamente, permitiéndose conocer con tranquilidad su rostro, y ella aprovechó para hacer lo mismo. Su cabello color fuego era su rasgo más llamativo, junto con una barba larga y descuidada; sus ojos azul profundo enviaron a su mente la imagen de la cálida sonrisa de su señora madre; y fue ahí donde apartó su vista, tomando una respiración profunda.  
—Sois una digna hija de vuestro padre, Lady Arya —Edmure susurró.  
Arya cerró sus ojos con fuerza, apartando las imágenes que querían entrar en su mente; recuerdos de su padre besándola en la frente por las noches y prometiéndole que estaba a salvo cuando ella corría en su búsqueda luego de una pesadilla; imágenes de su madre regañándola por robarse los pasteles de la cocina de Invernalia, pero luego sonriendo cuando ella los compartía con Rickon; imágenes de Bran y ella tendiéndole una trampa a Sansa para hacerla salir a los jardines de Invernalia y luego perseguirla mientras le lanzaban bolas de nieve; recuerdos de Robb prometiéndole que cuando él fuese el Señor de Invernalia, le otorgaría el título de caballero y le permitiría blandir una espada; imágenes de Jon Snow, a quien solía conocer mejor que nadie, su hermano favorito.  
«Me revolvía el pelo y me llamaba hermanita—su mano viajó hasta aguja, y cuando sintió el frío mango de la espada, una sensación de pena la inundó—. Decíamos las frases al mismo tiempo, y ahora apenas puedo recordar su rostro». Las lágrimas amenazaron con derramarse, pero ella no lo permitió.  
—No soy una dama— fue lo único que pudo responder—, no es necesario que os refiráis a mi como tal.  
Cuando estuvo segura de controlar sus sentimientos, subió la vista y encontró a su tío con una mirada de lastima compartida entre ambos. Debió haber lucido como una niña a punto de llorar, porque Edmure posó su vista en el suelo, y murmuró una leve disculpa, aclarando su garganta.  
—Intentad dormir, Lord Edmure —ella dijo—. Nos turnaremos para vigilar por la noche; yo tomaré la primera guardia.

Nunca le dio a su tío la oportunidad de ofrecerse en su lugar; Arya se levantó con _aguja_ en manos, y caminó un par de metros lejos del fuego. Permaneció de pie hasta el cansancio, y luego de unas horas se permitió sentarse y descansar su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol. Cuando volvió a observar a Edmure, lo encontró profundamente dormido, bajo las pieles y junto al calor del fuego.

 _Familia_. _Deber_. _Honor_.

Arya suspiró mientras pensaba en una forma de llevar a su tío a un lugar seguro.

«Unas semanas —se dijo a sí misma—. Cersei puede esperar; solo un par de semanas… y luego obtendré mi venganza.»


	4. Edmure II

**Todo es propiedad de George R. R. Martin.**

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró mirando hacia el cielo rosado del amanecer. No estar envuelto por la oscuridad de su celda lo desorientó por un minuto, hasta que su mente le recordó que ya no era un prisionero.  
«Walder Frey está muerto; Lady Arya los asesinó a todos» fue ese pensamiento lo que terminó de enviarlo a la realidad. Edmure se incorporó rápidamente, sentándose en el suelo y siendo recibido por los fríos vientos del invierno. Su sobrina estaba frente a él, y sólo le dirigió una cauta mirada antes de arrancar un pedazo del pan que tenía en manos y llevárselo a la boca. El fuego aún seguía encendido, o tal vez ella había hecho otra fogata por la noche. Aquello le recordó algo más.  
— ¿Por qué habéis permitido que duerma toda la noche? —su voz tenía un tinte de reproche, pero estaba dirigido a sí mismo por no despertar por su cuenta—. Se suponía que nos turnaríamos para hacer la guardia.  
—Necesitabais el descanso más que yo, Lord Tully —ella se encogió levemente de hombros, antes de compartir la comida.

Edmure pasó los próximos minutos en silencio, disfrutando de poder llenarse el estómago una vez más. De vez en cuando le daba rápidas miradas a su sobrina, pero siempre la encontraba con el mismo ceño desprovisto de emoción alguna.  
«Es una hija del Norte —cuando terminó de tragar el pan, se limpió la boca con el dorso de su mano—, dicen que allí hace tanto frío que a las personas se le congela la risa. Quizás por eso es tan seria». Por eso y por el asesinato de toda su familia, por supuesto. Él mismo tenía pesadillas a menudo, acerca de su hermana muriendo a manos de los Frey, y se despertaba gritando y envuelto en sudor y ya era un hombre hecho y derecho, con una esposa y un hijo; su sobrina no era más que una niña cuando la guerra de los cinco reyes comenzó.  
«Robb contaba con mi ayuda para rescatarla —pensó con amargura—. Y ha sido ella quien me ha salvado a mí»

Con cada pensamiento, con cada mirada que dirigía hacia ella, solamente conseguía mas preguntas.  
— ¿Cómo habéis sobrevivido? —Edmure quería responder a las dudas de su cabeza.  
Arya dejó de pulir su delgada espada, aquella misma que lo había asustado en un principio, y la guardó. Ya la había pulido más de cinco veces desde que abandonaron Los Gemelos, a pesar de que estaba tan limpia como si fuese recién forjada. Edmure no sabía por qué parecía tener tanta adoración por un simple pedazo de acero; ese era otro acertijo, aunque no pensaba preguntárselo.  
— ¿A los Frey?  
Edmure negó con la cabeza suavemente.  
—A la guerra, al invierno —dijo—. Al mundo.  
—De la misma forma que todos los demás —ella respondió—. Peleando.  
No estaba satisfecho con la respuesta que obtuvo, pero no iba a presionarla.  
—Y huyendo —entonces ella prosiguió—. Durante la guerra huí de todos; fui tomada como rehén un par de veces, pero escapé de eso también.  
— ¿Por los Lannister? —aquello era una afirmación, pero le salió como una pregunta más.  
Ella sofocó un sonido que parecía ser una risa, pero que se oyó como un gruñido.  
—Fui rehén de un grupo de forajidos que planeaba llevarme con mi hermano a cambio de una recompensa… hasta que él murió. Luego alguien más me tomó, y me dirigí hacia el Valle, al Nido de Águilas.  
— ¿Con Lysa? —Edmure interrumpió cualquier palabra con la que ella pudiese proseguir— ¿Ella no os acogió en su hogar?  
Arya permaneció un segundo en silencio; sus ojos no transmitían emoción alguna y no intentó desviar la mirada; pero aún así él lo supo antes de que le respondiera.  
—Ella ya había fallecido cuando llegué allí —dijo—. Lo siento, Lord Tully.

Intentó hablar, pero solamente tartamudeaba como un tonto. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle, mientras se esforzaba por no derramar una lágrima por las hermanas que había perdido, que les habían sido arrebatadas de su vida.  
— ¿Cómo? —finalmente se las arregló para decir, con voz ronca.  
— ¿Importa eso ya?  
«¡Claro que importa!» quiso gritar, pero el cansancio se apoderó de su cuerpo con las noticias de Lysa, y no tenía fuerzas para iniciar una discusión.  
Pronto ella se levantó y echó de comer a los caballos. Cuando sugirió volver al camino, él asintió. Quería preguntarle a dónde se dirigían, pero no lo hizo. Ya conocía lo suficiente por ahora.

Pasaron el resto del día cabalgando, en total silencio.


	5. Sansa I - Jon I

**Todo es propiedad de George R. R. Martin.**

* * *

 **A/N** : Un capítulo un poco más largo, y nuevos POV.

Jon es un warg aquí, voy a mantener eso de los libros.

* * *

 **Sansa**

El cielo aún estaba rosado, pero Sansa ya estaba sentada en su cama. Se frotó los ojos una y otra vez; no para alejar el sueño, sino porque le picaban y estaban hinchados. La noche anterior había llorado hasta dormir, y la anterior, y la anterior a esa. Había veces en que imaginaba que su madre entraba a su recamara para cepillarle el cabello como solía hacerlo, que por la mañana se despertaría con el sonido de los entrenamientos de Jon y Robb, que encontraría a Bran estudiando junto al maestre Luwin, a Arya cabalgando y a Rickon correteando por los pasillos. En esas ocasiones lograba dormirse sin llorar, pero luego Ramsay la visitaba en sus sueños, y para cuando despertaba tenía el rostro empapado en lágrimas de nuevo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Sansa volvió a frotarse los ojos y permitió la entrada, con una voz un poco ronca. La criada le dejó una bandeja de comida frente a ella, y le dio una pequeña sonrisa de lástima; la misma que parecían darle todos los demás.  
—Aún está caliente, mi señora princesa —la joven dijo, antes de retirarse—. Si deseáis más, basta con decírmelo.  
«Princesa, eso es lo que soy ahora — Sansa se recordó a sí misma—. La princesa de Invernalia». Hubo un tiempo en que soñó y rezó a los Dioses por eso; ser prometida a un príncipe y convertirse en Reina; vivir en un enorme castillo lleno de lujos, que los plebeyos la admiren, los caballeros pidan sus favores para ganar las justas, y que los bardos entonen una y mil canciones inspiradas en su belleza. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando no era más que una niña tonta con sueños tontos. Ahora su título se debía a que Jon era Rey en el Norte; el único castillo que tenía estaba repleto de los fantasmas de su familia y muchos días ni siquiera tenía ganas de salir de su recamara.

Sansa hizo un intento por romper su ayuno de una vez, pero tan pronto tuvo la comida a centímetros de la boca el estómago se le revolvió. El tenedor se le cayó de los dedos y rebotó sobre la bandeja, y ella tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para detener sus arcadas.  
«No, por favor —suspiró, tomando una respiración profunda—. Estoy cansada de vomitar».  
Si la comida fuese el problema podría ordenar al cocinero que le sirva algo diferente, pero ese no era el caso. El huevo aún estaba caliente –al igual que su taza de té–, y el queso se derramaba a borbotones por los costados del pan. Se dijo a sí misma que le sería más gustosa así en vez de un plato frío, e incluso se recordó que la comida en el Muro era mucho peor, pero su estómago no cedió. Para cuando el cielo dejó de ser rosado, apenas había logrado masticar a duras penas la mitad de su pan. El té se lo bebió completo. No tenía olor y el sabor no era demasiado fuerte.

La puerta volvió a abrirse una vez más, y Sansa se sorprendió al ver a Ghost entrando en la recamara. Le tomó dos segundos mirarlo a los ojos y descubrir que el animal no era quien estaba en control en ese momento.  
—Estoy bien, Jon —susurró a su hermano, volteando su vista a un costado. Se le erizaba la piel cuando lo miraba fijamente—. Creo que me quedaré aquí, no tengo deseos de salir.  
Cuándo el lobo se marchó, Sansa cerró la puerta y volvió a recostarse en su cama de plumas. «Estoy bien, Jon» había dicho. Si Petyr estuviese a su lado se habría enorgullecido de ella por mentir sin que le tiemble la voz. Debería ser fácil para ella decirlas; mintió cuando envió esa carta a Robb, suplicándole que doble la rodilla ante Joffre. Nada le habría gustado más que ver a su hermano costarle la garganta al príncipe. Había mentido a Cersei, cada vez que le afirmaba amar a su hijo; y mintió cuando dijo que su tía Lysa cayó desde la puerta de la luna. Mintió a Ramsay también, pero él sabía que no era sincera, así que no estaba segura de que eso contara.

«Tus palabras desaparecerán, tu Casa desaparecerá, tu nombre desaparecerá. Todos los recuerdos sobre ti desaparecerán» los recuerdos de lo que dijo antes de condenarlo a muerte regresaron a su mente. Sansa sentía que las lágrimas volvían a reunirse en sus ojos, ¿cómo es que podía seguir llorando una y otra vez sin secarse?

«No puedes matarme —la voz de Ramsay sonaba en su cabeza, y aún la hacía estremecerse—. _Soy parte de ti ahora_ ». Las lágrimas fluyeron libremente por su rostro, y Sansa no pudo hacer más que meterse bajo las pieles y llorar.

* * *

 **Jon**

Había dejado el castillo con la primera luz en el cielo, pero aún no tenía ganas de regresar. El bosque de Dioses estaba tan sereno como siempre. A veces Jon no sabía si iba allí para rezar, o en busca de silencio.  
Esa mañana era particularmente mala. Había tenido una pesadilla, la misma de siempre. Despertó envuelto en sudor justo antes de ver la muerte de Arya frente a él, sin nada que pudiese hacer para impedirlo. Ghost había notado su angustia, y en un segundo estuvo a su lado, tratando de calmarlo. No le había quedado más remedio que acariciar al animal para que no se altere, asegurándole que estaba bien; pero Jon todavía podía sentir la punzada en su corazón, y el nudo en su estómago. «¿Alguna vez me acostumbraré a esta sensación?» se preguntó, e inmediatamente negó con su cabeza. El dolor que dejó la muerte de su hermanita nunca se iría. Sus demás hermanos también dolían, pero el vacío de Arya era peor, mucho más grande. «Mata al niño, Jon Snow» la voz resonó en su cabeza. Era el Rey en el Norte ahora, y pronto vendría una guerra brutal, la más importante de todas; debía estar enfocado en su gente y en Sansa, no en personas que ya no estaban.

«Sansa» el recuerdo de la pelirroja lo trajo de regreso a la realidad. Debía asegurarse de que estaba bien. La noche anterior había entrado en la mente de Ghost, y cuando escuchó su suave gimoteo supo que estaba teniendo una pesadilla. A Sansa no le gustaba que la viera llorar, lo sabía bien, siempre limpiaba sus lágrimas e intentaba mentirle diciéndole que estaba bien; pero por alguna razón actuaba distinto cuando acudía a ella en la piel del lobo huargo. Jon pensaba que se debía al hecho de que no podía hablar cuando se metía en la mente de Ghost. «No puedo preguntarle si se encuentra bien, y ella no debe mentirme en la respuesta». Si pudiese controlarlo, se aseguraría de estar al pendiente por las noches, pero sus sueños de lobo no ocurrían con mucha frecuencia; solo la suficiente para que la pelirroja se haya acostumbrado a sus habilidades. Mientras estaba rezando –tal vez una hora atrás, o dos– accidentalmente volvió a la mente de Ghost, y encontró a su hermana en su recamara. Sansa le había asegurado que estaba bien, pero él pudo olfatear sus lágrimas saladas, y percibir su angustia.  
«—Le daré un tiempo a solas —pensó—. Luego iré a ver cómo se encuentra.»

Cuando regresó al castillo, Ser Davos lo esperaba con el libro de cuentas sobre la mesa para que revise los números. Jon nunca había sido bueno con los números, sus hermanas eran quienes tenían esa habilidad. Recordaba que Sansa estaba interesada en eso, antes de descubrir las canciones y los libros de poesía. Cuando se marchó hacia el Muro, Arya todavía seguía aprendiendo y prefería hacer cuentas a sus labores de aguja. «Hasta que le di la espada que Mikken hizo para ella —el recuerdo de su sonrisa seguía presente aún después de tantos años–; jamás la vi tan feliz de sostener una _aguja_ en sus manos» Jon cerró los ojos un segundo y empujó lejos la memoria de su hermana. No se percató de la presencia de Ghost hasta que escuchó su gruñido; siempre que el animal percibía su angustia o enojo estaba dispuesto a atacar a quien tuviese en frente.  
— _Ghost_ —lo llamó, procurando mantener un tono de voz bajo—. Aquí, conmigo.  
El lobo caminó hasta su lado, y Jon le acarició el pelaje. Cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba calmo, lo dejó ir. A su lado, Ser Davos tenía una leve mueca de preocupación.  
—Tranquilo, Ser —dijo—. Puede que luzca amenazante algunas veces, pero jamás atacaría a nadie de Invernalia.  
«Mientras no intenten hacerme daño —eso no lo dijo—. Ni a mi o a Sansa.» Las demás personas no estaban acostumbradas a ver un lobo huargo pasear libremente. Lord Eddard los había traído cuando no eran más que cachorros indefensos e inofensivos, y no permanecieron en el Norte demasiado tiempo. Lady tuvo que ser sacrificada por órdenes de la Reina Cersei, Grey Wind había muerto junto con Robb, y todos los demás –Nymeria, Summer y Shaggydog– estaban desaparecidos, como sus dueños.  
—Le dije a Lord Eddard que esos lobos estaban destinados a sus hijos; eran un regalo de los Dioses, para asegurar su bienestar —Jon dijo, sintiendo un sabor amargo en la boca—. Y ahora solo queda uno.  
Davos echó una rápida mirada a Ghost y durante unos segundos no dijo nada, como si quisiera pensar bien antes de hablar.  
—Supongo que ahora recae en Ghost la responsabilidad de proteger a los Stark.

«A Sansa —Jon suspiró antes de ir a cumplir sus deberes como Rey—. Yo no soy un Stark».

* * *

Hizo su camino a través de los pasillos del castillo, en total silencio. La cena estaba por ser servida y el olor de la comida parecía inundar todas las habitaciones. Jon estaba agotado, había pasado todo el día revisando las cuentas, hablando con los plebeyos y discutiendo una forma para ganar el apoyo de más hombres para la guerra que se avecinaba. Consideró seriamente la idea de saltarse la comida e ir a dormir, pero no podía. No había visto a su hermana desde que entró en la mente de Ghost –muy temprano por la mañana–, y sería bueno que ambos tengan la cena juntos, lo ayudaría a distenderse.  
Jon se detuvo frente a la puerta de Sansa. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas no desviar la mirada hacia el costado, pero no lo logró. Allí, casi al final del pasillo, se encontraba la recamara que perteneció a Arya. Seguía tan intacta como siempre. Él jamás se atrevió a entrar, pero Sansa le aseguró que Ramsay y sus hombres no la habían ocupado. Apenas si se acercaba al cuarto y su estómago daba retorcijones; Jon agradecía que la recamara de Sansa estuviese más próxima al pasillo, porque sería aún más difícil para él pasar frente a esa puerta cada vez que quiera ir en busca de ella.

Cuando entró en la habitación, encontró a su hermana cosiendo.  
— ¿Te gusta? —Sansa levantó el abrigo en el que trabajaba, con una sonrisa—. Planeo terminarlo pronto, así podrás usarlo.  
—Ya me has hecho tres capas, hermana —Jon rio suavemente—. Es más que suficiente para sobrevivir al invierno.  
—Entonces se la daré a Ser Davos —ella respondió, aunque no estaba ofendida. «Disfruta de coser, y regalar sus prendas a las personas» él se dio cuenta—. Me agrada. Es un hombre dulce y amable… Y leal.  
Lo último lo añadió con voz dudosa, pero él no dijo nada. Davos era alguien de confianza, Sansa lo descubriría por sí sola, con el tiempo.  
—Estoy seguro de que le encantará.  
La pelirroja permaneció varios segundos en silencio, continuando con su costura, antes de volver a hablarle.  
—Una de las criadas me informó que no rompiste tu ayuno, y los hombres te buscaban para atender algunos asuntos —le informó— ¿Dónde estabas?  
—En el bosque de Dioses.  
Sansa le dio una rápida mirada, antes de volver a poner su atención en las puntadas.  
—Debe ser algo muy importante —añadió, e hizo una breve pausa— por lo que rezas, a eso me refiero.

«Rezo por el fin del Rey de la Noche; porque ganemos la guerra. Para que el Norte no derrame más sangre —pensó—. Rezo para que sobrevivas al parto, y que el niño nazca sano; pido a los Dioses que sea más Tully que Bolton, y que puedas mirarlo a los ojos sin recordar quien es su padre.»

—Si, _lo_ _es_ —respondió— ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Has estado encerrada todo el día?  
Sansa hizo una pausa, y dejó a un lado el abrigo que estaba creando. Sus miradas se cruzaron y ella le dedicó un intento de sonrisa antes de suspirar.  
—Si. Es por… el bebé —apartó la vista. Ella nunca lo miraba a los ojos cuando hablaba de eso, mantenía sus manos juntas y su vista en el suelo—. Siento náuseas y mareos todo el día. El maestre Wolkan dice que pronto estaré mejor.  
—Y deberías creerle; pronto lo estarás —Jon no sabía si trataba de convencer a su hermana o a él mismo—. Pero ahora… La cena está por servirse, y en verdad disfrutaría de la compañía de mi hermana luego de un largo día.  
Sansa le dio una sonrisa, una real. Era la única vez que sonreía genuinamente, cuando él la llamaba hermana. Se levantó de la cama, y juntos se fueron hacia el salón principal.

Mientras caminaba, Jon volvió a repetir sus plegarias, en silencio.

* * *

 **A/N** : Creo que lo más lógico era que Sansa quedara embarazada luego de las veces que Ramsay la violó. A menos que Theon le hubiese estado dando té de luna en secreto, lo cual dudo mucho.

Próximo POV: Arya.


End file.
